In public stores such as supermarkets it is often necessary to indicate certain conditions at check counters to facilitate the processing of shoppers as they pay for the goods. Accordingly, there is a need for a signal device that the shopper can see from a distance which indicates service conditions at various check-out counters in the store as well as indicating which check-out counter are for particular uses, for example, express lanes or for a specific number of purchases.
Naturally it is also desirable, as well as having a readily observable signal device of this type, to have one which is adapted to readily receive different indicia so that the check-out counters can be rearranged for particular uses and to advise the customers accordingly.